Thursdays
by myloveimfaithfullyyours
Summary: Tonight was just like any other Thursday night. Her eyes fixated on the manila folder in her hands, but her mind was wandering. “Reading the folder?” A gruff voice called from behind her. “Castle, what are you doing here?” She asked." Castle/Beckett. R


Thursdays

Thursdays used to be "indulge in something not so good for you day." It was the day Kate Beckett looked forward to all week. However, when the work load became heavier, she forgot about her old weekly rituals and spent her tiresome Thursday evenings reviewing case files instead.

Tonight was just like any other Thursday night. Her eyes fixated on the manila folder in her hands, but her mind was wandering. "Reading the folder?" A gruff voice called from behind her. "Castle, what are you doing here?" She asked. "My instinct told me that you'd be here." He shrugged. "Writers' block?" She smirked, and he winced. He silently sat down in the chair next to hers. "Is this what you do every night?" he asked, plucking the folder from her hands. "What are you really here for Castle?" She ignored his previous comment and pretended to take great interest in organizing the mess she called a desk.

"Research." He hopped up to sit on the stack of papers. "Why? Nobody wants to read a book about a detective who spends her evenings working." She shoved him slightly as if to say "move." "She doesn't spend her evenings working; she's kind of slutty remember?" She shot him a death glare, but quickly looked away before he someone read her mind. "Then what are you really doing here?" She asked again, furring her brow. "I told you, I need to be inspired." He pulled out a blank notepad and jotted some notes down professionally.

"I think you're done here, Caste." She got up, and stood face to face with him. "I think I should stay right here." He countered, biting his lower lip the same way he did when he wanted crime scene photos. She sighed in frustration, but didn't continue to argue, much to Rick's disappointment. She pretended to act as if the author wasn't there and pretended to bury herself in every detail of the paper she was pretending to read. "Beckett? Are you going to read that sentence twenty seven times? No wait – have you even read it once?" He peered over her shoulder.

She turned slowly to look at him, standing t a close proximity. "You haven't even read it once." He answered his own question, grinning about the fact that he was probably right. "You're not a very good liar, detective." He continued, leaning down and whispering lightly in her ear. "We've had this conversation, Castle, and I'm a perfectly good liar. Professional if you must." She aggressively shoved her hands at his chest. "Out of all the things you could pride yourself on, Katie, you choose lying, why? Digging a moat around yourself?"

"Don't call me 'Katie,' Castle." She gritted her teeth. "Such a beauty like you; priding her self on lying." He leaned in close again, grabbing her by the waist. She squirmed. "I think you can go home now. You're dismissed." Eyes filled with mixed emotions. "I'm not one of your suspects, Kate, and you know that." He wiped the smug look off of the young detective's face.

Both of them were silent for several moments. "My daughter said I always love my characters. I'm beginning to think she's right." He smiled playfully. "What's that 'spose to mean?" She licked her lips. "A good thing, I hope." He replied. He placed a light spontaneous kiss on her forehead and she rolled her eyes a full 360 degrees. "Was that supposed to be I'm sorry?" She questioned. "Not really, I don't have much sympathy to waste." He smirked again

"Detective Beckett, wanna go see a move tonight?" He whispered in her ear. She frowned, "with you – Castle?" "Uh yeah. Is there someone behind me? Besides it's what friends – or whatever we are do…or would you rather stay here and continue to work?" He replied with a string of words and another question. She looked away, her eyes met with the barley visible calendar on her desk.

It was Thursday. Her mind wandered back to her lost Thursday traditions. Buttery popcorn and sour candy and Castle, mostly Castle, was definitely indulging in unhealthy things. "Okay." She said, breaking off the voice of conscience warning her that this was a bad idea. She earned a grin from Castle, maybe Detective Kate Beckett would look forward to Thursdays again, just maybe.


End file.
